Valentine Day
by krispy1021
Summary: A one shot story of how Lizzy goes from hating to loving the romantic holdiay.


So heres a little story of something that came into my head on a walk. I quickly typed it up, so if there is any mistakes please forgive me. Like usual all rights go to the amazing and wonderful Jane Austen. Enjoy and have a wonderful Valentine's day!

* * *

Valentine One Shot

Wednesday, February 11 201

Valentine is a holiday for suckers. I mean like it's just a scam for people's money. Why do you even need a day to tell someone that you love them? Like seriously. I think it is a stupid holiday. Ever since I was a little girl in primary school, I remember my teachers making us celebrate Valentine day in school. We all had to make valentine day bags and everyone had to have a valentine day card and treat for everyone in class. I always questioned what the point of the holiday is if you are forced to show affection. It is no longer genuine. It always was a competition to see who could get what. Even as a grown up, I always hear the ideal chit chat about what each girl's boyfriend got them. The typical gifts were jewelry, flowers, and chocolates. None of them were really sentimental, it was all materialist.

This year Valentine day will be the worst. On top of having to deal with the annoying couples, I'll have to deal with the fact that for once I don't want to be alone. Well, you see dear reader; I destroyed the one guy who I could possibly like. I pretty much told him how much I hated his guts and that he could go burn in hell for all I cared for. I told him that he was taking advantage of child labor, that he slept around with his secretary and that I would rather date his worst enemy George Wickham. Then I later found out that I was wrong all of the accusation that I threw at his face. I regret every single thing that I ever said to him during that conversation.

After that disaster of a conversation, he moved back to England. I haven't heard a word from him for almost an entire year…about 10 months and 14 days and 9 hours….not that I'm counting or anything. The next time saw him was in a magazine picture. I was walking by a newsstand when I saw his face and he had a pretty lady in his arms. The lady had long blond hair, fair skin, blue eyes and was tall and skinny, everything that I'm not. They looked so happy together and perfect. The two of them were at a charity event here in New York and I believe they just stayed here for the event and then went back home to England. I haven't seen him since then, but not a day goes by with me not thinking of him. What a fool I am. This year I decided to spend Valentine day by myself all curled up on the sofa with my best friends Ben and Jerry. Valentine day isn't till this weekend.

Thursday, February 12, 2015

"Lizzy, what are you doing for Valentine day," asked Charlotte.

"The usual," I nonchalantly said.

"Which is," she kept prying at me.

"You know how I hate Valentine. I'll spend it like any normal day." I couldn't admit to even Charlotte that I was planning on reflecting on how much of an idiot I was on Valentine day. If I did so, she would make me go out to a club or something, which I would have declined. I can't meet any new man now. He will always be compared to him. He will either be too short, too stupid, too needy, too happy, not handsome enough or something else. Curse you for destroying any chance of me to find happiness with anyone else. Not that I really would be able to find happiness with anyone else other than you.

"Liz you seriously need some romance."

"Hello Charlotte and Morning Ms. Bennet," said Mr. Collins.

"Well that is my queue to get back to work now Charlotte."

Charlotte and Collins have a thing, well not officially. They spend a lot of time together yet they have not declared that they are an item. I tried my best to be happy for her, but I seriously do not see what she sees in that guy. Personally, I think he is a creep. He definitely tried to hit on me when he began here. One time Darcy spotted Collin and me together. More like Collin was harassing me and Mr. Sexy Almighty God came to my rescue; however, I snapped at him and told him that I had it under control.

"_Is that what you call under control," Mr. Darcy snapped back at me._

"_Yes, I was going to knee him where it hurts but then you had to come in and interfere, Mr. Almighty"_

"_Did you just call me Mr. Almighty?"_

"_Yes I did! Don't let it get to your head because it's not meant as a compliment."_

_Somehow in our argument, I ended up with my back pressed up against the wall and Darcy and trapped me between his arms. His face was inches away from mine. At the moment I was too stun to think straight. If he leaned in a few more inches our lips would have touched, and then we here the opening of the archives door open. Thank god that someone was coming in or else I don't know what I would have done if he had kissed me then. _

Anyway the rest of the day at work was normal. I didn't hear much more talk about Valentine's day, but I saw plenty of its signs that it was coming soon.

Friday, February 13, 2015

When I went into work on Friday, I saw the woman from the magazine. If I thought that my heart couldn't break anymore, I think it just did.

"Ah, there she is. Lizzy, this woman would like a word with you," said my boss, "Ma'am, if you need anything else please just let me know."

"Hello, I am Ms. Bennet. How may I help you?"

"My name is Georgianna Darcy. I believe that you know my brother? A Fitzwilliam Darcy," she timidly asked. I was caught off guard. It was his sister! Not some girlfriend.

"Yes, I do know him," I added, "well, not that much."

"What do you mean? My brother made it sound that you knew him rather well. Is there a chance that I am wrong?"

"No, all I meant is that I haven't seen him since almost a year ago. We have not been in any contact since he went back to the UK."

"Ok. Well I know right now you are busy with work but could you possibly meet me at the entrance of central park that is near the Metropolitan Art Museum tomorrow? Wait do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"No she doesn't," yelled Charlotte.

"No I do not. Will noon work for you?"

"That is perfect," Georgianna exclaimed, "also please call me Georgie."

Saturday, February, 14, 2015

Snicker doodles! I'm running late! Well I would have been fine if I didn't spill my tea all over my white shirt. Only a person with great skill can spill a cup of tea all over her when there is a closed lid on top of a tea cup. Anyway, I hope Georgie won't think badly of me if I am late. I'm only a couple of blocks away. No, it can't be. It can't be. It is him….I could spot him out from a block away. It is truly him and there is Georgie. There he stood. His presence demanded respect and admiration even from this distance away. My heart beat started to skip and my mind was becoming jelly. My guts were in knots and I was moving but not even realizing it. It was as if some godly force was pulling us together.

"Lizzy," exclaimed Georgie who waved over to me. Darcy leaned over towards her and Georgie just kept smiling innocently. Darcy didn't look so happy to see me, I mean I wouldn't be if I was in his situation. I mean seriously, who would want to be in the presence of the one who threw terrible accusations at you? I wouldn't and dear reader I highly doubt you would either. Darcy was wearing a charcoal gray coat, a black thick scarf; his hair was being messy due to the wind. He looked so adorable and handsome. As I got closer, he looked exhausted and looked like he had a terrible night's sleep. I could totally sympathize with that. Ever since I realized that I loved him I hadn't gotten much rest in my sleep. My dreams were filled with either what could have been or what had been. I'm not sure what is worse. Replaying what I had done to him over and over again or thinking about what I had lost and would never have.

"Hi Georgie and Hello Mr. Darcy." I couldn't look Darcy in the face. I just stared at his gray jacket. I could feel his piercing gaze down on me in contempt of me.

"Lizzy, Brother, I saw a coffee stand over there. I'm going to get some. Don't wait up for me." She quickly left her brother and me by ourselves. It almost appeared as if she is trying to play matchmaker with Darcy and I; yet that is impossible, but I doubt she would know that or even why. I quickly turn away from Darcy to see Georgie scampering away.

"Hello Ms. Bennet. How have you been since last year?"

"Hugh…oh….I've been good. And you?"

"Good."

"Oh..ok. Well…umm.."

"I'm sorry, but I think Georgie ditched us. You do not have to keep me company. You can go back home. I'm sorry that my sister dragged you out here on such a cold day; I bet she interrupted your valentine day plans."

"Oh…well..you see….It is all right. I don't mind the cold. It always feels refreshing, and anyway I have already made the journey out to here, I think I should make it worth it and spend some time here. Also, she didn't interrupt any plans of mine. I mean I don't have any plans. I'm sorry I'm rambling now."

"It's alright. I missed hearing your voice. What I mean is that I missed our lively debates. It was dull back in England, and well I'm glad that you don't have any plans," Darcy said with a slight smile at the end. I couldn't understand it. He was glad! I was totally not expecting that, it threw me off my game again...well it's not like I had a game plan to begin with. I was in uncharted waters so to speak. Darcy led the way and we started to walk one of the many paths in Central Park. All around us were couples or families and their children. Darcy and I almost looked like a couple yet not. Somehow our conversation went to Jane and Charles.

"How are those two?"

"Well Jane is so happy that Charles stayed with her. They are celebrating today together."

"Yep I knew that. That's why I'm back here." Part of me was sadden to hear that. The hopeless romantic within me was hoping that he came back for me, but the rational and realistic me knew that to be impossible.

"You see, Charles is going to propose to Jane today. He wanted me here for moral support. And I haven't taken a break from work since a long time, so I decided to accept his offer. You mustn't tell Jane that Charles is going to propose."

"I won't Darcy."

"By the way Lizzy, how is your family?"

"They are good. Father is happy with his new position within the University. Mom keeps pushing me to get in a relationship, but I can't," why won't my mouth shut up, "You see they are never good enough. Too short, too nice, not smart enough, etc."

"Well she is only looking out for your best interest and she believes that a relationship is what is best for you."

"I know that, but well…its complicated Darcy. Darcy about last time we spoke, I'm sorry about my behavior. I was rude and hurt by your words and I was vicious and acted without really understanding what my words meant. Can you forgive me? Can we start off as friends again?" Friends? Is that really what I wanted? No but I knew I didn't''t deserve anything more than that and even friendship was debatable.

"There's no need to apologize Lizzy. I should be apologizing not you. I acted on impulse and realized I had made a mistake. And anyway I don't want to be friends."

"Oh okay. I had better be going it's getting late."

Before he could respond I turned away and began to ran back to the entrance. It didn't take me long since we had not gotten that far into the park. He didn't even come after me. All feelings for me are gone in him. Those words mistake and friends were a knife to my heart. So he thought it was all a mistake. Of course I expected this from him, he is still the arrogant and a jerk. He quickly moved on. I'm not shocked. I don't even understand what he even saw in me. I'm not special, I'm just normal me. I don't deserve to be friends with such an arrogant man. I should never have fallen for him. Dear heart please forget about him. Please heart; make this pain in my chest go away.

Once I got back to my house, I locked myself in my bedroom. I threw myself onto my bed and cried, but no tears came out. I had run out of tears for him. I was dried up as the Savanah desert. I stayed in my room for hours. It wasn't till around dinner time did I hear a knock on my door. I looked in the mirror before opening the door and my face was a sight to be seen. All puffy eyes and runny nose and messy hair due to the wind. When I opened the door, I was shocked by what I had seen. There in front of me was a man holding 2 dozen roses. Half of them were white and the other half were red.

"Umm…is this for me?" The roses were slowly lowered down and there in front of me once again was Darcy.

"Lizzy, please can I have a moment of your time. If after what I say disgusts you, I will never speak of this subject once again."

"Yes you may."

"I didn't mean what you thought back in the park."

"What?"

"Please do not interrupt me, if you do I think I might lose the courage to continue." I nodded my head for him to continue.

"When I said it was a mistake, I meant a mistake in the way of how I told you of my feelings. I shouldn't have assumed that you would go out with me. That was wrong and arrogant. And when I said I couldn't be friends with you I meant it but not like what you assumed. I can't be your friend who watches you fall for other men. I can't be just your friend. I need…I want to be with you forever, but not just as friends. I know this is too early to say, but I want to marry you. If I was given the chance to date you, I would have the intentions of marrying you one day. Will you be my valentine for now and forever?"

"Yes!"

And that my dear reader is how I went from loathing Valentines to loving it. Ever since then I have always been given two dozen roses, it is our traditions; a tradition that I love and cherish. It marks the moment when all my dreams started to come true.

* * *

Who would love to be Lizzy? I know I would comment if you would. Also, I hope you had a wonderful Valentine's day! 3


End file.
